Clementine (LeeHatake's Version)
This article is for LeeHatake's version. For other uses, see Clementine. Clementine, '''also known as "Clem", was the deuteragonist in The Walking Dead: Season One, and is the main protagonist of The Walking Dead: Season Two and would be a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars ''and ''The Crossover Game. Biography '''NO GOING BACK A mature, kind, and polite girl, Clementine acts as the moral compass of her group of survivors in a post-apocalyptic world, doing her best to maintain their humanity. After losing the people closest to her, Clementine becomes hardened and more mature on her outlook, but still bravely overcomes the dangers of her world head-on, hanging on to the skills and morals that Lee Everett taught her. THE LEGACY OF CLEMENTINE *''The Walking Dead: A New Day'' *''The Walking Dead: Starved for Help'' *''The Walking Dead: Long Road Ahead'' *''The Walking Dead: Around Every Corner'' *''The Walking Dead: No Time Left'' *''The Walking Dead: All That Remains'' *''The Walking Dead: A House Divided'' *''The Walking Dead: In Harm's Way'' *''The Walking Dead: Amid the Ruins'' *''The Walking Dead: No Going Back'' Arcade In LeeHatake's PlayStation All-Stars and The Crossover Game, each character has two rivals that they meet in their journey. Opening TBA Rivals Names: Marty McFly, Riley & Ellie Reasons: vs Marty: Clementine discovers the DeLorean time machine while on her journey, and being too young to drive, asks Marty if he'd be willing to help her use it. However, Marty refuses since he doesn't believe Clem's story about the walking dead, much to her annoyance. The player's input shows the option to call Marty a chicken, which Clementine does, angering McFly. Blinded by anger and determined to keep the time machine a secret, Marty decides to challenge Clementine to a fight. vs Riley: ''After managing to convince Marty to use the time machine, something goes wrong and the two are sent into the future, where they encounter Riley and Ellie. After examining their arms, Clementine discovers that both girls were bitten and fearing for her and Marty's safety, decides that they need to either amputate the arms or kill them, unaware of the bites' origin. This doesn't sit well with the girls, and they challenge Clementine and Marty to a fight. '''Connections: '''''Marty: Both The Walking Dead and Back to the Future have had video game adaptations developed by Telltale Games, and both of these characters correspond to said games. The storyline in both games develops according to the players' actions, moreso in The Walking Dead. Riley: Clementine, Riley, and Ellie all live in post-apocalyptic worlds where survivors struggle to fight off infected and the living. Riley also suffers the same fate as Lee Everett, a man that Clementine respected and treated as a father figure. Ellie and Clementine both survive after the loss of their loved ones (Riley and Lee). Ending TBA Gameplay Similar to Fat Princess, a few of Clementine's moves involve other characters attacking for her. The rest of her moveset relies on limited weaponry and environmental tactics. The descriptions for her aerial moves will be written in her normal attacks' descriptions. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Chop Away' - Clementine performs three swings with a hatchet. While in the air, Clementine will attack with a screwdriver instead. While it has less of a chance to hit, the screwdriver deals higher damage than the hatchet. *'Desperate Move' - + Clementine takes a large stick and rams it into the opponent's chest or back. In the air, she will swing it like a bat. Both variations have decent knockback. *'Statue Fall' - + Clementine bumps a statue and causes it to fall on her opponent. The impact will leave opponents momentarily stunned. While in the air, Clem will use the statue to support a higher jump, causing it to fall. *'Tripping Assault' - + Clementine trips the opponent and hits them with a hammer four times in quick succession. In the air, she will either shoot a pistol at the opponent or fall and kick them, if the gun makes a clicking noise. center (Triangle Moves) *'Batting Assault' - Clementine performs a three-swing assault with a baseball bat, followed by a fourth, strong hit. While in the air, Clemenine simply performs the last swing. *'Take the Shot' - + Clementine draws a pistol and fires up to three shots, dealing high knockback. This move deals the same damage while in the air. *'Revenge' - + Kenny (or another male survivor) appears and assaults the opponents with a crowbar five times. While in the air, the male survivor will hit opponents three times in quick succession. *'Rifle Shot' - + Clementine lies on the ground and shoots a rifle upward in an arc. While in the air, she will fire the gun straight, causing knockback on herself as the gun falls out of her hand. When she drops the gun, it can be picked up and used as a weapon by both Clem and other characters. As an item, it is limited to two shots and deals high knockback. center (Circle Moves) *'Patching Up Wounds'- Clementine will suture a cut on her arm, giving her extra AP. However, using this move too many times will harm her, causing her to lose AP and potentially become stunned. While in the air, she will drink from a water bottle, although the bottle can run out of water, as well. *'Out of Ammo' - + Kenny and Luke (or Lee) will appear and fire four shots from their pistols at the opponents while Clementine reloads her own gun. While in the air, only Kenny will appear and fire the rounds. *'Not Bitten' - + A walker tackles Clementine and she kicks it off of herself. The walker will then attack any nearby opponent that comes close to it. It will only remain on the stage for 7 seconds, or will disappear if it is attacked twice. While in the air, the walker simply falls onto the stage. *'Still Not Bitten' - + Clem attempts to eat a can of beans, but drops it on the ground, leaving it open for players to grab. Any player that picks up the can will be attacked by Sam, the dog. In the air, Clementine will attempt to climb a shelf, but it will fall onto the opponents. (Throws) *'No Other Choice' - or The opponent grabs Clementine and she bites their finger to get them to let go. *'Get Off!' - The opponent falls on Clementine and she kicks them into the air to get them off of her. *'Jane's Technique' - Clementine kicks the opponent in the knee and hits them in the head when they fall down. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Heads Up!' (Level 1): A pile of bagged cement falls from the sky as Clementine jumps back, narrowly avoiding it. It will instantly KO any opponents that it hits. *'No Choice' (Level 2): Clementine is given a gun that will instantly KO opponents when she shoots them. It is limited to four shots or 10 seconds if all shots aren't fired. *'The Walker Herd' (Level 3): A cutscene plays in which Jane and Clementine face a herd of walkers. Jane tells Clem to rub the walker's smell on her and the herd passes them without notice. The herd then makes their way toward the opponents and begins to attack them. Taunts *'Gotta Be Something Here: '''Clementine checks her backpack and pulls out an empty water bottle. *'Baby AJ:' Clementine holds Alvin Jr. and makes faces at him. She then hands him to Kenny. *'Rations:' Clementine opens her backpack and eats a small piece of food. Quotes *When Selected: **"Why is it always me?" **"I'm on it." **"Just tell me what I gotta do." *Item Pick-up: **"I hope I can use this." **"This should work." **"Perfect supplies." **"This isn't water." **"No food here." **"Maybe I could use this." *Using Heads Up!: **Clementine: "Whoa!" *Using No Choice: **Clementine: "No choice!" *Using The Walker Herd: **Jane: "Walk slowly. If you run, you die." *Successful KO: **"Alright!" **"Yes!" **"We're smarter than all of them!" **"Gotcha!" **"No going back.." **"I did it!" *Respawn: **"We're in trouble." **"I can't do it!" **"Not again. Not again!" **"Oh no." **"I miss Lee." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Clementine hands Alvin Jr. to Kenny as she draws her gun. Clementine carefully walks onto the stage and draws her hatchet. Clementine sneaks onto the stage and pulls a hammer out of her bag. Clementine washes her face with a rag, then draws her gun. Winning Screen Clementine holds Alvin Jr. and runs off-screen. Clementine takes cover in an empty building. Clementine goes into Howe's Hardware with Alvin Jr. and Jane. Clementine is seen covered in walker blood and proceeds to walk through a herd, unharmed. Losing Screen Clementine is slapped by William Carver and lies on the ground. Clementine is grabbed by a random survivor. Clementine gets lost in a walker herd. Clementine is pulled off-screen by a walker. Results Screen Victory: Clementine is seen holding Alvin Jr., making funny faces at him. Loss: Clementine looks down and cries. Idle Animation Clementine will stand a stealthy, somewhat scared manner, while holding a gun in her right hand. She will often look down at a picture of Lee Everett or a drawing of Kenny's family. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Stay Away from the Windows *Armed with Death Level 3 Theme *Season Two Main Theme Costumes 'A Young Survivor' Clementine's default appearance based off of her appearance during early episodes of ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. *Default: Purple shirt, White and Blue Hat, White undershirt. *Red shirt, White and Black Hat, Black Undershirt: A color scheme based on Ellie from The Last of Us *Brown Shirt, White and Orange Hat, Dark Green Undershirt: A color scheme based on Kenny. *Blue Shirt, Black Hat, Tan undershirt: A color scheme inspired by Lee Everett. *Dark Grey Shirt, Brown Sheriff Hat. A color scheme based on Carl Grimes. 'Innocent Clem' Clementine with longer hair, wearing her outfit from The Walking Dead: Season One. *Default: Tan-Yellow Dress, no undershirt, White and Blue Hat. Based on her outfit from A New Day. *Dark Tan Dress, Striped Undershirt. Based on her outfit from Starved For Help onward. *Red Hoodie, Dark Blue pants, White and Dark Blue Hat. Based on her outfit if players steal from the car in Starved for Help. *Brown-Orange Shirt, Brown undershirt, Brown Hat. A color based on Duck. *Dark Blue Dress, Black undershirt, White and Black Hat. Based on her appearance during the prologue of All That Remains. 'Epilogue' Clementine wears her outfit from the later episodes of The Walking Dead: Season Two. *Default: Light Blue Jacket with Red/Yellow/Green stripes, White undershirt, White and Blue Hat. *Black Jacket, White Undershirt, White and Orange Hat. Based on Kenny's outfit from Season One. *Brown Jacket, Blue Undershirt, Black Hat. Based on Lee Everett's jacket from Starved for Help. *Red Jacket, Tan Undershirt, Red Hat. Based on Molly from Amid the Ruins. *Default oufit with dark stains, dark spots on Clementine's face, and dark spots on Clem's face. Based on her being covered in walker blood. Minions In LeeHatake's The Crossover Game, characters unlock Minions the more they level up and after completing certain battle conditions. *Level 8: Lee Everett *Level 12: Sarah *Level 25: Luke *Level 30: Bonnie *Level 40: Kenny *Level 50: Alvin Jr. *Win 10 Battles as Clementine: Christa *Win 100 Battles as Clementine: Duck *Defeat Joel as Clementine: Hershel Greene Gallery Clem Distance.jpg|Clementine's idle stance (without the gun) Clementine Match-Up.png Trivia *Similar to Sly Cooper and several other characters, Clementine is rendered in a cel-shaded graphical style. *The male survivor that assists Clementine will change depending on her costume. All of her outfits are assisted by Kenny. Her Season One outfit is assisted by Lee Everett, and her Season Two outfits are assisted by Luke. This reflects on the Walking Dead series' story-altering decision system. *When Clem wears her Season One outfit, Jane will change to Molly. *Clementine seems to be the only character who can run out of ammo, as the aerial version of her + attack will result in her gun clicking, forcing her to simply kick opponents rather than shoot them. *She is also the only character that can drop a weapon that can be picked up by other players. Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:The Walking Dead